


so sad so sexy

by intoxicatelou



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Internal musings, Masturbation, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: Villanelle wants to blame her dead mother and three shots of Dasha’s vodka when she comes, shuddering and fast, whisperingHélène.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Hélène (Killing Eve)/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	so sad so sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Villanelle wants to blame her dead mother and three shots of Dasha’s vodka when she comes, shuddering and fast, whispering _Hélène._

_ Hélène _ , Villanelle repeats in the dazed aftermath, as if it were a real name, a real person, not just the marble ghost of a woman who had touched her hair once.  _ Hélène _ , Villanelle dreams, before hating how her mind attaches itself to the three dangerous syllables and the memory of sharp, sweet perfume. 

“Shit,” Villanelle mutters to no one in particular, her very nice underwear now sticky and uncomfortable. She should move, shower, pack for the trip tomorrow. Anything but think about the Twelve and Hélène’s fingers digging, touching, caressing — 

Villanelle pushes her fingers into the meat of her thigh, and her hips flutter into the pain. She wishes Eve was here, wishes they were both in Alaska, eating spaghetti and watching movies, becoming normal people. It’s all she wants now — a love that doesn’t burn, doesn’t ask her to fight. 

Or so she thinks she does.  _ You know why I love you Villanelle?  _ Hélène’s voice rings loud in Villanelle’s head, even now in the quiet aftermath of her orgasm.  _ Because you are an agent of chaos and I love chaos. _

Villanelle shivers re-playing the scene in her head, and in the moment she had been just as confused as she is now. And that’s discounting the tiny chair. 

She knows she’s definitely kind of a mess, but killing — watching the life leave in the eyes — had been the closest thing to order she knew. But again, this was all before Eve. Eve and her beautiful, big, curly hair that Villanelle wants to smother her face in. 

Hélène is so different in comparison. Her hair is straight, plain, proper. For a woman who loves chaos, she’s fairly orderly on the surface. Villanelle wonders what she would look like upset, wonders if Hélène is even person enough to be someone who gets upset. 

_ Wouldn’t that be fun, _ Villanelle thinks, kicking off her underwear and stretching like a cat on her bed. Maybe she’ll stick around to find out. 


End file.
